fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aujiro Kisaragi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Watnos Ayllia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chamilus.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 11:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Telling you this now, Alchemy is not allowed here. It is not magic nor some physical technique. I noticed the image you uploaded, and decided it was best to tell you that now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, it's a mark for the guild im making ^^ Watnos Ayllia (talk) 12:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, never mind then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Today's Japanese exercises. 1. kore wa nandesuka 2. sore wa isu desu 3. kore wa watashi no heya desu notes: isu = chair heya = room Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Japanese excercise set #2 1. kochira wa watashi no ototoo. ototoo no name wa Ryan desu 2. sumimasen, moo ichido onegaishimasu 3. whitebodo o mite kudasai 4. Kyou watashi wa gakko he gohan o tabemashita *this is just a combo of what you've learned Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RP dude, you can join us on the Fairy Tail RP. We're waiting for you to do something Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat Wat don't worry u'll still be able to work on ur articles and RP's u just can't come on chat. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You okay? Yo, It's me Forest. You doing okay? Next time, just keep a filter on your virtual mouth. If you want, you can contact me through messaging. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) That's good. By the way your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) You're on. by the way, remember how Jos is a student? Don't let him be able to do 1 hit KOs especially on an S class mage. (that will be revealed later) Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn, and I uploaded a picture for Eugene's appearance Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your go Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) It's time, *for you to siiing* (RP) Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're on Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Surprise, Surprise Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? fake bribes? that's not really the best way to contine a story Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 09:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Then trying to be more creative about it at least. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 09:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Eugene and Moss are at the fort getting ready for battle while Jos and Hoshizuku are escorting the normal citizens to safety. The first part of the battle will start soon. Jos and Hoshi will come into the battle soon don't worry Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Just post something then! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Just think about your current position in the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:02, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Meow. Hey there, Wat. How have you been? Seems like it's been a month already but then when I checked, You still have a few weeks. Hope your doing alright. [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Good News! Just to let you know Watnos, your ban is almost done! On Friday i believe. Can't wait to have you back Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, be sure to bring your perkiness and don't get yourself banned again. It's gotten boring on the chat. either that or some drama breaks out. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP man Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro Almost forgot to unban you, sorry for the delay, you're free to come on the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 01:52, November 2, 2013 (UTC) http://fairytail-fairy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairytail:_Fairy_Fanon_Wiki Could you create some articles there? It's a new wiki. Thank you in advance. RIOO (talk) 14:02, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP wat. sorry for getting all detective already. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC)